


Only Yesterday

by universe_110



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to read this fic in English, check here：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7840621</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Only Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840621) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> 注意：本篇有很多《Before We Go》的劇情，還沒看電影的小心別踩雷～

 

　　Sebastian因為小號的聲音而停下，他朝後方看去，是一個金髮碧眼的白人在吹小號，看起來像個街頭藝人，但吹的可不是引人注意的流行曲調，他拉了一下自己的包包，想著自己還有一點時間，於是走到那人面前。

　　在表演者面前已經有一對正在告別的夫妻，Sebastian就站在他們旁邊，他看著老先生在妻子走向月台後往表演者的盒子裡丟了一張鈔票，表演者滿懷感激地看著老先生離去，然後繼續吹著他的曲子，最後 與Sebastian對上眼。

　　Sebastian微微一笑，等待曲子結束，他摸出了口袋裡的一個一元硬幣，上前放入對方腳邊的盒子裡，並發自內心表示：「我覺得這很棒。」

　　「謝謝。」男人一邊清理吹嘴，一邊挑眼看相Sebastian，「你要去旅行？」

　　「我要回家。」Sebastian想了一下，補充，「我剛下車。」

　　「搭車可不是一件輕鬆的事。」

　　「所以下車能夠聽到現場演奏真是太棒了。」他衝著對方咧嘴一笑，那個男人也回以一個理解的表情，「你每天都在這裡嗎？」

　　「喔，沒有。」表演者說著，開始收拾東西，「我今天只是經過，然後......你知道的，一時興起。」

　　「藝術家的癮頭。」

　　「噢～你可真是清楚。」

　　「我以前也學過一點，你知道，樂隊什麼的。」

　　「很不錯啊！」男人把小號收好之後起身，「你負責什麼樂器？」

　　「小鼓，我只會一點，別這樣看我。」Sebastian笑出來，他覺得跟眼前這個人談話真是毫無壓力，「也許我們有機會可以合奏個閱兵進行曲。」

　　「你想看我帶長帽嗎。」男人的眼睛笑得都瞇了，他把原本藏在口袋裡的左手伸向Sebastian，「我叫Chris，很高興認識你。」

　　「我叫Sebastian。」

　　「你趕時間嗎？」

　　「還好，怎麼了？」

　　「其實我本來要去參加我朋友的單身派對。」Chris低頭看了一下自己的腳，「但是、你知道的，前任什麼的。」

　　「新郎？」Sebastian擠眉弄眼接話。

　　「不是。」Chris因為這樣笑得很誇張，「是伴娘，但新郎跟我也很好，說不定他是灰心喪志才去結婚的。」

　　「我可不這麼認為。」佯裝不認同的表情果然又讓對方笑出來，Sebastian心裡頓時長了滿滿的成就感，「但要我陪你去很奇怪，我不過是你剛認識的人，二來我又不是女的......喔，別告訴我你是要告訴你的前任『嘿，我因為這個傢伙所以出櫃了』這可不是讓女孩吃醋的好方法。」

　　「天啊！Sebastian！你是天才！」誇張的恍然大悟表情逗笑Sebastian，Chris覺得自己好像回到小時候在策劃惡作劇時的心情，「這樣絕對會氣死她。」

　　他們一起走出車站，Sebastian因為冷空氣把雙手藏進口袋裡，他轉頭看了一下Chris，「你真的要我跟你去？」

　　被問的人兩手一攤，「不然還有哪裡更適合演奏閱兵進行曲呢？」

　　Sebastian的笑聲被夾在幾台呼嘯而過的車聲裡，Chris帶著笑看他，他們兩個之間還有半步的距離，「但我不想太唐突，畢竟就像你說的，我們才剛認識。」

　　「如果有免費的酒我可以考慮一下。」

　　「完全沒問題。」

　　「往哪個方向？」

　　「這裡。」Chris指向左邊，「跟你家順路嗎？」

　　「不順，我家在另一邊。」

　　「走吧，陌生人，我請你喝酒。」

　　「我還要當你的男朋友。」

　　「老天，老天。」Chris搖搖頭，他伸手捏捏自己的眉心，「你真的很能開玩笑是吧？」

　　「因為有酒喝。」Sebastian像是已經嚐到味道一樣地舔舔嘴唇，「而且你的穿著看起來生活就不錯，也許朋友也很闊氣。」

　　「很好的推論。」

　　「也許我可以在那裡嚐到好酒。」

　　「而且還有一間房間可以隨時醉倒。」Chris補充，「不用走一大段路回家。」

　　「太好了，我明天正好放假。」Sebastian誇張地跳到Chris身邊，他的舉動縮短了他們之間的距離，Chris以為他踉蹌而抓住他的手。

　　這時一旁與他們擦肩而過的壯漢朝他們罵了一句：「滾開，死基佬。」

　　他們瞪大雙眼相望，Sebastian正愧疚自己害對方被誤會時，Chris朝對方大喊：「嘿，我們可沒在街上打砲，而你渾身就是精液的味道！」

　　Sebastian再度瞪大眼睛，他的眼睛無法再撐大了，「你在幹嘛！」

　　「回應他的話。」Chris聳肩，「做人要有禮貌，不是嗎？」

　　「我不確定他走向我們是因為想要有禮貌地回應你。」Sebastian不安地回頭，他聽見腳步聲越來越近，還在猶豫要繼續裝鎮定還是要跑的時候，Chris突然扯著他的衣服大叫快跑，Sebastian此時覺得自己瘋了才會跟這個人扯上關係，「混蛋，Chris，你是個混蛋！」

　　「我只是在幫你製造運動的機會！」狂奔中不忘回答的Chris如是說。

　　他們好不容易甩開在後面狂追的大漢們，Chris把Sebastian拉進某個窄巷裡，兩個人觀察著外頭的狀況，在人煙稀少的晚上十一點，要躲避這麼多人的追趕可不是一件容易的事。

　　「看來我們把他們甩掉了。」Chris縮回脖子朝Sebastian眨眨眼，「如何，身體暖了嗎？」

　　「熱翻啦！」Sebastian吐舌抱怨，他們兩個在這個時候突然安靜下來，因為運動還沒緩下的氣息此時顯得粗重，Sebastian想起剛剛Chris說的話，他剛剛說了“打砲”是嗎？

　　「你在緊張嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「你呼吸很快。」

　　「你的呼吸也是。」Sebastian看著那雙閃亮的雙眼，不經大腦脫口而出，「你的睫毛真長。」

　　「它們很迷人，不是嗎？」

　　Sebastian慶幸Chris說了這個，他反射性的笑聲打破這有點尷尬的狀況，「天啊，我剛剛沒這麼說。」

　　「嘿，你得學著喜歡我，想想你的美酒之夜！」調整好掛在身上的背帶，Chris先走出窄巷，然後讓Sebastian跟著出來。

　　「那又不是你請的！」

　　「我是你的邀請函。」兩手一攤，Chris衝著Sebastian眨眨眼。

　　「好吧。」偏過頭遲疑一下，Sebastian看著對方的樣子妥協，「我是你的假男友。」

 

　　Chris推開玻璃大門，裡頭狂歡的歡呼及輕快的音樂流洩而出，Chris才張望兩下，他的朋友就衝著他大喊：「Chris！你來了！兄弟！你遲到了四個小時！」

　　「我看看，現在十二點，這不是我們開喝的時間嗎？」Chris擁抱了下他的朋友，「恭喜你要結婚了，兄弟。」

　　「謝謝，Chris，你能來真是太好了。」領帶已經歪了的准新郎看著Sebastian說。

　　「他是Sebby。」Chris介紹道，然後他轉頭看向Sebastian，「這是今晚的美酒金主，Daniel。」

　　「嗨，很高興認識你。」Daniel看起來有點茫，但Chris似乎沒有要幫他們暖場，他張望著，然後找到他曾經擁在懷裡的女孩。

　　Sebastian眨眨眼，他衝著Daniel笑，「不要聽Chris亂說，我真的很為你高興，恭喜你要結婚了。」

　　「謝謝你。」Daniel似乎不想再思考，他又跟Sebastian寒暄幾句，就被一邊的朋友呼喊吸引。

　　Sebastian的注意力又回到Chris身上，那人呆在原地，像個雕像一樣，他湊過去低聲問：「你不過去聊聊嗎？」

　　「她看起來很開心。」

　　「所以才要打鐵趁熱啊！誰會挑對方生氣時去談事情啊！」Sebastian推了對方一把，「我去吧台喝點東西。」

　　Chris深吸一口氣，點點頭，然後朝女孩走去。

 

　　來到吧台的Sebastian隨便點了一杯Tequila Sunrise，他才剛拿到酒，Chris就來到他身邊，「咦？談完了？」

　　「對。」Chris點點頭，然後跟酒保要了一杯Martini，「她懷孕了。」

　　「噢......，抱歉，Chris，我不是故意......，聽著，如果我知道的話我就不會鼓勵你去找他。」

　　「我知道，我不介意。」Chris轉頭看向Sebastian，他把酒保送來的酒推到對方面前，「真的，我覺得現在輕鬆多了。」

　　Sebastian忍不住張開手抱住對方，他拍拍那人的背，「你會遇到更好的，我保證。」

　　「你好會安慰人喔，Sebastian。」Chris笑嘻嘻地拍拍對方手臂當作感謝。

　　「說到這個，」Sebastian喝了一口他的Tequila Sunrise，「你剛剛是不是偷偷叫我Sebby？」

　　「Sebby聽起來很可愛啊！不行嗎？」

　　「我、」

　　「Sebby？」

　　另一個聲音打斷他們兩個，他們同時轉頭，是一個穿著西裝的男子，他看跟Sebastian對上眼時展露笑顏，「天啊！真的是你！你怎麼會在這裡！」

　　「嗨.....。」Sebastian的臉僵了，他遲疑地回覆對方的擁抱，然後幫兩人介紹，「這是Richard，這是Chris。」

　　「噢，你好，Chris。」Richard抓抓自己的頭髮，然後對Sebastian說：「看到你也過得很好我真開心。」

　　「嗯，我很好。」

　　「他一直都很好。」Chris在一旁補充。

　　「那真是太棒了。」Richard捏捏Sebastian的肩膀，「那我先去找我男友了，他跟你一樣容易喝醉，......小心點，Chris，別讓他環遊世界。」

　　在Richard離開後，他們沈默，Chris首先開口，「我有點良心不安。」

　　「我不知道會在這裡遇到前任。」Sebastian扯了嘴角，「就跟你一樣。」

　　「我只是開玩笑的，Sebastian，我很抱歉，我沒有任何想冒犯你的意思。」Chris有點懊惱，他只是隨口搭訕這個可愛的人，但沒想到對方真的是同志，他覺得自己早些的幾個玩笑都過頭了，「我沒有惡意。」

　　「我知道。」Sebastian捏捏酒杯，兩三口就把他的Tequila Sunrise喝光，「你是個好人。」

　　「對，是。」Chris有點不知所措地回應，「好吧，我陪你喝酒！以彌補我的罪過。」

　　「你說的。」Sebastian抹抹豔紅的嘴角，他朝Chris眨眨眼，「我很能喝喔。」

　　「我們來一較高下吧。」Chris伸展脖子及肩膀，誇張地撈起酒杯，這讓Sebastian大笑出來。

 

　　他們喝得太快，歡鬧的氣氛感染他們，以致於Chris沒發現在第一杯Tequila Sunrise之後，Sebastian點的都是Around the World。

　　「你想認輸了嗎？」Chris舔舔嘴角，他有點暈，但還不至於醉，而他面前的Sebastian則是雙頰酡紅，嘴唇的顏色像是剛沖過水的草莓，雙眼迷濛，灰藍色的眼珠子好像要流出水來，他甚至整個人看起來軟綿綿的，下一秒就要昏倒的樣子。

　　「當然不。」Sebastian勾起他漂亮的嘴角，「我要環遊世界！」

　　「走！你想去哪！」Chris起鬨。

　　「羅馬尼亞！」Sebastian像是軍人一樣地舉高手，他從椅子站起的瞬間就往Chris身上倒去。

　　老天。

　　Chris接住對方時清醒了。

　　因為距離讓他看清對方的臉頰，透明液體不受控制地從眼角流出，Chris覺得此時在自己懷裡的是一份沈重的悲傷。

  
  
　　Chris把Sebastian帶進Daniel幫他準備的房間——這造成了一個有點尷尬的狀況，Daniel肯定是覺得他會單獨到所以幫他準備了小間的雙人房，他把Sebastian丟進床裡後，那張雙人床就快被塞滿了，幸好，Chris在幫Sebastian拉下他身上的郵差包、脫完鞋子之後發現旁邊還有一張沙發，Chris把自己的小號放到桌子上，想了一下決定先幫Sebastian弄個一個比較舒適的睡眠環境。

　　他上前幫Sebastian脫下外套，然後拿了毛巾幫Sebastian擦了臉跟手，喝醉的人在他準備離開前迷迷糊糊睜開眼睛，Chris湊上去，「嘿，你還好嗎？」

　　Sebastian眨眨眼，像是在確認眼前的人是誰，他的臉上慢慢浮現太過燦爛的笑容，然後伸手抓上Chris的領口，湊到Chris嘴邊低聲說道：「哈囉，陌生人。」

　　「你喝醉了，Sebastian。」Chris覺得耳根很熱，應該是因為酒精的關係，他喝的威士忌不多，但Sebastian可是喝了不少Around the world，那噴在臉上的氣息都帶著甜甜的酒精味，他握上Sebastian的手，輕輕將之拉下，「你可以睡一下。」

　　「睡覺！」Sebastian突然興奮地彈了一下，他的手反抓上Chris的，喝醉的人以驚人的力道將Chris拉上床，然後翻身壓在Chris身上，「你想跟我睡覺嗎，Mr. Chris？」

　　「老天，你真的醉了是吧？」Chris不覺得被冒犯，他只覺得好笑，Sebastian一臉迷茫的樣子坐在他身上試圖拉開他的衣服，Chris實在很懷疑被酒精澆灌的那人是否還有能力思考或是勃起。

　　「我沒醉。」Sebastian咕噥著，他的聲音含糊不清，「我要上你。」

　　「啥？」Chris真的笑出來了，他伸手抹抹臉，「得了吧，Sebastian，喝醉的人可沒辦法做愛，更何況我沒興趣當零號。」

　　Sebastian聞言停下想要解開Chris褲頭的動作，他的表情突然很認真，紅紅的臉頰，紅紅的嘴唇通通透露著酒氣，他趴在Chris身上，有點兇狠地咬上那長滿鬍子的下巴，「誰說你要當零號了？」

　　「欸？」

　　「我要騎你！」Sebastian又突然大聲宣布，「騎著你去環遊世界！」

　　「好好好，我們去環遊世界。」Chris一邊順著醉鬼的話，一邊拉住對方的雙手試圖掙脫起身，未料Sebastian順著他的力道往下，然後趴在他上方，兩人突然靠得很近，這比剛剛Sebastian咬他下巴的距離還要更近，Chris試圖搞笑來排解兩人之間的熱氣，「噢，我覺得我們的距離有點太近了，Sebastian，也許安全距離會更適合環遊世界。」

　　好吧，失敗的搞笑。

　　Sebastian似乎也相當不認同他說的話，原本迷糊的表情轉為困惑，Sebastian用鼻尖蹭蹭他的，然後用手指摸摸Chris的眼角，他像是在說悄悄話一樣地開口：「你的睫毛真長。」

　　「對，他們很長。」

　　「鼻子也好挺。」Sebastian繼續說，他近到嘴唇都要貼上Chris的了，Sebastian沒讓Chris回話，就親上去，他們的嘴唇只是貼在一起，但Chris緊張得雙手抵在Sebastian的腰上，後者很快拉開一點可以說話的距離，「剛剛我幫你鼓起勇氣到這裡，所以你也要幫我一個忙。」

　　「什麼忙？」Chris眉頭深鎖，他在心裡祈禱著希望不要是他想的那樣。

　　「操我。」Sebastian一邊說，一邊舔舔嘴唇，就像是一個想到什麼美食的人，他把原本就通紅的嘴唇舔得更紅，「插進我的身體，Chris，我想要你。」

　　「聽、聽著。」Chris嚇得不清，他雙手捧住Sebastian的臉好控制對方不要又突然親上來，「Sebastian，你醒來會後悔的，而且我甚至沒有跟男性做愛的經驗。」

　　「很快就會有了。」笑得很調皮，Sebastian抓住Chris的手，伸出舌頭沿著拇指下方往上舔，他慢慢坐起身，然後把Chris的整根食指含進嘴裡，「而且我會教你。」

　　「老天，但我不想學。」

　　「這就跟吹小號一樣簡單。」Sebastian理直氣壯宣布，「而且你的鼻子很挺，你的小傢伙肯定會愛上我的！」

　　「我完全不懂這兩句話的關連在哪。」Chris嘆了一口氣，他還在煩惱要怎麼轉移Sebastian的注意，後者就突然把他的毛衣拉起，「等等、Sebastian！欸！」

　　好吧，他的黑色毛衣被脫掉了。

　　「喔。」看到眼前的景象，Sebastian目不轉睛地發出讚嘆，他伸手摸上Chris鍛鍊有成的胸肌，安靜的房間甚至能讓他們聽見Sebastian的手指糾纏上胸毛時的聲音，Sebastian吞吞口水，「我有說過你很迷人嗎？」

　　「你只說我很自戀。」Chris努力維持呼吸平穩，Sebastian的掌心太熱，估計又是酒精惹的禍，「Sebastian，我真的覺得你可以先還我衣服。」

　　原本還在欣賞美景的人被這話打斷，Seb抬眼，他把Chris的衣服放到鼻子下面，誇張地吸了一下，隨後往旁邊一丟，然後又撲回Chris身上，「我們不需要衣服。」

　　Sebastian說著，起身脫掉自己的衣服，他的身材也很好，只是比Chris小一點，而且酒精讓他的身體通紅，連乳頭都變成粉紅色的——Chris發現自己正盯著一個男人的乳頭看，連忙收回視線，繼續做無謂的掙扎，「也許我們可以直接好好睡——」

　　這次打斷他的是Sebastian落在他身上的吻，Sebastian像小貓一樣地舔上他的脖子，偶爾用上牙齒，偶爾用上嘴唇，Chris很努力往後，他想逃，但Sebastian壓在他身上的重量成了一個藉口——老實說Chris自己也不知道該不該閃人，他不想佔對方便宜，同時卻又好奇這個人到底想要幹嘛。

　　Sebastian的親吻落在他的手臂上，他在那裡停留了一下，又親又舔又咬，他著迷地表示：「我想要你用這雙手扛起我的腿，然後把你的陰莖用力送進來，Chris，你真的好迷人。」

　　「真是鼓舞人心。」Chris覺得自己的臉熱了，他不是本來應該是看熱鬧的那個嗎？

　　「你被鼓舞了？真的？」Sebastian的門牙還貼在那充滿肌肉的手臂上，他的手迅速往下探，隔著褲子摸上Chris的胯間，他的手沿著輪廓來回撫摸了三次，「感覺還差一點，我可以給你一點支援。」

　　「不不不不用了，Seb，我們可以這樣就好。」

　　「我剛剛說的你還記得嗎？」爬起身的Sebastian按住Chris的嘴唇表示，他把聲音壓低，像是在說一個小秘密，「我想要你操我。」

　　Sebastian很快解開Chris的褲頭，他抬眼盯著同樣看著他的Chris，然後用他的牙齒咬下那件深色內褲，裡頭半勃的性器彈出時還擦過他的鼻頭，Sebastian因為這樣笑出來，潤黃燈光下的眼睛顯得更加濕潤。

　　他伸手握住Chris的性器，後者倒抽一口氣，他摸著對方的腹部安撫，然後緩緩將那通紅的龜頭含進嘴裡。

 

　　Chris覺得他很該直接跳下床。

 

　　但是他的重要部位被一個醉鬼含在嘴巴裡，而且那個人還很認真幫他口交——老天，這真的，太棒了。Chris咬牙感嘆，他不知道被口活可以這麼爽，他有點想要挺胯，但這樣就會顯得他很享受——但他確實很享受，只是有點心裡抵觸，畢竟他沒有跟男人做愛的經驗。

　　「Sebastian......，我覺得你，呃、可以不用這樣。」Chris雙手僵直地放在腿上，他其實很想去摸Sebastian的後腦，但這太怪了，他不能這麼做。

　　在他腿間的人一次又一次把他的龜頭吐出來又吸回去，Chris深吸一口氣，「Sebby......。」

　　「我想我成功鼓舞你了？」Sebastian說完還舔舔嘴唇，然後幫Chris把褲子都脫掉，接著站在床邊，看著床上的人，一邊把自己身上的衣服卸除。

　　Chris看著那個還沒勃起的男人步伐不穩走到櫃子邊，從最底下的抽屜裡找到了潤滑劑跟保險套，然後笑嘻嘻回到他身上，「貼心的服務。」

　　Chris注視著坐在自己身上的人把手繞到身後，傻子都知道Sebastian在幹嘛，他看著對方眉頭深鎖，一臉痛苦的樣子，突然不知所措，「Sebastian，不要勉強了。」

　　正在擴張的人睜開眼，他坐下用自己的股縫蹭了蹭Chris腿間硬到貼在肚皮上的性器，「你這裡可不是這麼說的。」

　　「我可以自己解決就好。」

　　看著Chris一臉認真的樣子，Sebastian覺得一陣目眩，他趴上去拉起對方的手往身後放，「不如你來幫我解決這個吧？」

　　「我、我不知道該怎麼幫你。」低頭看著趴在自己身上的人，Chris覺得自己跌進了那雙藍色海洋裡，「我怕弄痛你。」

　　「痛一點也沒關係。」Sebastian劃開一抹微笑低聲表示，「因為我搆不到最裡面，你可以幫幫我嗎？」

　　Chris不認為有人可以拒絕那雙眼睛。

　　所以他學著Sebastian的動作，把潤滑劑到在自己手上摀熱，之後慢慢探到對方身後；Sebastian的每一個表情都在鼓勵、邀請他；他動太快Sebastian就會皺眉，他戳對地方Sebastian就會對他微笑，Chris覺得自己快融化了，他瞇起眼，緩緩湊上。

　　Sebastian沒有急躁，他等著Chris親上來，然後才慢慢壓低身體，Chris吸吮他的嘴唇時，Sebastian發出可愛的悶哼，當Chris把手指伸入更裡面的地方時，Sebastian整個人軟在對方身上——縱使他的身體才剛接納一根手指，這些都讓他興奮不已。

　　Sebastian沒幾分鐘就挫敗地躺到Chris旁邊，他吐了一口氣，「抱歉，我太久沒做了，我去廁所處理一下。」

　　Chris聞言想了一下才理解Sebastian在說什麼，他在對方要起身之前把那人壓回床上，看著身下的人說出關鍵性的一句話：「我來幫你吧。」

　　「欸？」Sebastian瞪大雙眼的樣子太可愛。

　　「你幫了我，現在換我幫你。」Chris知道自己的臉一定有過頭的溫度，畢竟他剛剛喝了幾杯威士忌，這是正常的。Chris安慰自己，然後起身依照剛剛學到的動作，在外頭按摩幾下之後再度緩緩探入一指——對方瞬間收緊的動作讓他停頓，「我錯了嗎？」

　　「不、沒事——」Sebastian深吸幾口氣，他把一旁的潤滑劑遞出去，「再用多一點，然後繼續。」

　　Chris照他的話做。

　　他雖然沒跟男人做過，但他知道這差不多該是怎麼回事，所以他成功伸入一指之後，又再接再厲挑戰第二指，他的性器漸漸退下硬度，但還是翹在腿間，Sebastian一邊喘氣一邊放鬆，然後抬腿用腳輕輕碰觸Chris的陰莖。

　　「嘿。」因為驚嚇而往後退了點，Chris的大動作牽動到還在Sebastian身體裡的手指，原先還在惡作劇的後者突然身體一抽，軟綿綿地呻吟出來，「......Seb？」

　　「就是那裡。」被喊的人腹部抽搐著，他的呼吸急促、全身戰慄，「再、再戳戳剛剛那個地方。」

　　Chris雖有點不確定，但還是照作了，他緩緩移動手指，在剛剛碰到的地方稍稍施力，Sebastian又像剛剛一樣突然縮緊身體，原本緊繃的甬道似乎因為這樣柔軟起來；Chris看著身下的人毫無防備、衝著他扭動身體的樣子，他也跟著呼吸急促，鬼使神差下，Chris持續用手指刺激意外找到的地方，然後趴上Sebastian的身體，他聽著那小而短促的呻吟敲擊在自己的耳膜上，Chris也忍不住放低音量，「嘿，Sebastian，我不確定你真的會、」

　　「我需要你。」Sebastian睜開眼睛，那雙眼水藍得就像要融化一樣，他的雙腿纏上Chris的腰，似乎在證明自己的話，「我需要你插進來，Chris，不用顧慮我，拜託你，操我，操、哼哈。」

　　Sebastian因為體內的刺激而軟下身體，他的腰像是要掙脫一般地扭動著，原本沒有反應的陰莖逐漸充血，甚至溢出透明液體。

　　「Sebastian？」

　　「該死，別玩了，快點進——來。」Sebastian努力張開雙腿，他直立的性器及被手指進入的穴口全都呈現在Chris眼前，為了讓對方更心動，Sebastian甚至伸手摸上自己的胸部，輕輕揉捏自己的乳頭，並因為這樣的刺激抽搐呻吟。

　　Chris看著Sebastian一邊玩弄自己一邊衝著他展露白晰頸項的樣子，只覺得口乾舌燥，他照對方說的，緩緩抽出手指之後，拿了保險套給自己戴上，在進入前他遲疑一會兒，接著又幫自己抹上更多的潤滑劑，才緩緩抵上Sebastian正對他開合的入口。

　　Sebastian因為感覺到異物而睜開眼，他看著Chris，白嫩的腿纏上對方的腰，無言的鼓勵讓Chris深吸一口氣，扶著自己的性器緩緩頂進。

　　太大了。Sebastian大口喘氣的同時這麼想著，不知道是他太久沒有被貫穿還是Chris真的太大，他必須花極大的力氣才有辦法放鬆，好讓眼前的直男不打退堂鼓；疼痛讓他閉上眼，他才想要捋動自己的性器轉移注意力，Chris意外地搶先一步，他瞇起眼看著身上的男人，眉間蹙起的樣子讓他有種心動的感覺，Sebastian忍不住抬起身體親上Chris的嘴，他感覺到自己正在放鬆，Chris溫柔地回應他，在那人手裡的肉器也舒服地溢出前液，Sebastian喘著氣小聲說道：「快點，直接進來，沒有關係......沒有關係的，Chris。」

　　被這麼鼓勵的人聞言，沈默一會兒又親上去，Chris放開手中的勃起，轉而握上對方的腰，然後以目前的角度緩而有力地將自己全數送入。

　　Sebastian在他懷裡哼了聲，抓在他手臂上的手指倒是更加用力，Chris停下動作用鼻尖蹭著Sebastian，「還好嗎？很痛？」

　　「沒關係。」抬起頭親上Chris的嘴，Sebastian貓一般地用身體蹭著Chris，在晃動間牽動到兩人連結的地方，Chris倒抽一口氣的反應讓Sebastian咧嘴一笑，他貼著Chris的嘴問，「感覺不賴吧？」

　　「嗯......」Chris斟酌字句，他知道他們兩個可不是情侶，也知道這可能只是普通的一夜情，但是Sebastian水汪汪的眼睛讓他不想要選擇油腔滑調的回答，所以他脫口而出了一個有點奇怪的評語：「你很緊。」

　　Sebastian眨眨眼睛，他又笑出來，被酒精及情慾催化的臉頰紅得可愛，接吻後的嘴唇水潤紅嫩，他的雙腿夾著Chris，然後一個翻身讓自己在上頭，Sebastian撫摸著Chris的身體，那每一吋肌里都讓他發出滿足的嘆息，「你好壯。」

　　躺在床鋪裡的Chris尷尬一笑，「謝了。」

　　「還記得我剛剛說什麼嗎，Chris？」Sebastian的手指回到Chris的胸膛，他輕輕地在粉紅色的乳暈上畫圓，眼前的畫面打斷他原本想說的，Sebastian仔細觀察一下之後吃吃笑道：「老天，你的乳暈是粉紅色的。」

　　「你明明也是！」被嘲笑的人不甘示弱伸手摸上Sebastian的乳頭，意料之外的，他的拇指才剛擦過那裡，Sebastian便發出軟綿綿的呻吟，接著腰一軟，把他吞得更深——Chris又倒抽一口氣，他的性器被絞緊，甚至因為更深入而脹得更大了。

　　「不要隨便摸別人的乳頭。」Sebastian喘著氣拉下Chris的手，「即使你能得到不少好處。」

　　「你真敏感。」Chris眨眨眼，他突然有興趣了，「你的敏感點在那裡，是嗎？」

　　「不，Chris，這不是我們現在要討論的話題。」

　　「那就轉移我的注意力，Sebby。」

　　Sebastian聞言，勾起嘴角，緩緩含入對方修長的手指，在吞吐之餘，身體也緩慢地開始上下晃動。

　　Chris皺眉看著Sebastian的動作，他看著眼前認識不到半天的人正在對他調情，被舔得濕潤的手指接收著Sebastian的口腔很柔軟這件事；塞在對方身體裡、被規律蠕動的腸道包裹著的陰莖正隨著這些刺激突突跳動，他的下腹匯聚的熱意比剛剛更多，Chris沒發現自己喘息加重，也沒發現自己的腹部起伏頻率越來越快；Sebastian接著把他濕答答的手放到自己隨著動作上下晃動的性器上，Chris從善如流地幫他套弄，這讓Sebastian省事不少，他的雙手可以穩穩放在Chris結實的胸部上，撐好自己後開始上下晃動讓Chris的陰莖操開自己。

　　Sebastian覺得自己很熱，即使他可以依照自己的喜好讓Chris頂弄他想要的地方，但這些預期中的刺激慢慢讓他疲乏，也許是因為酒精，他的腦袋有點混沌。Sebastian的額頭抵在Chris的額頭上，他的眼睛是閉著的，所以他看不到Chris是否在看他，Sebastian的嘴因為動作偶爾擦過Chris的嘴唇，他哽咽一聲，一直達不到頂的感覺讓他焦慮難耐，「你可以再幫我一個忙嗎，Chris，拜託......」

　　「什麼忙？」

　　Chris的聲音聽起來比預料中低啞，Sebastian因為這個而睜開眼——那瞬間，他便跌入對方沒有盡頭的藍眼中，這讓Sebastian沒來由地顫抖，他被打開的後穴不住收縮，在發出軟軟的鼻音之後，他努力撐起自己離開Chris的性器，並且背對那人趴跪，朝男人翹起自己的屁股，一手掰開，讓Chris可以清楚看見那個被自己操開的地方，「麻煩你，從後面上——啊！」

　　Chris受不了這樣的視覺刺激——Sebastian白晰的皮膚因為酒精而紅得不自然，他還沒高潮，但是穴口卻興奮得不停開合，他著魔似地起身，理所當然地扶著Sebastian臀，沒讓對方說完話就再度插入——Chris因為再度包裹自己的部分發出讚嘆，但是Sebastian的叫聲太突兀，他還是逼自己冷靜並且發問：「你還好嗎？」

　　「該死，別問了。」Sebastian一邊咒罵，一邊伸手往後按住Chris的臀，「不用我教你吧？快動啊！」

　　Chris也忍不住罵出來，他知道自己沒辦法拒絕Sebastian彈性結實的雙臀，他熱著臉看著自己的手在上頭掐出手印，接著一下一下規律地動起來；Sebastian的手一開始還按著Chris的臀肉，但隨著對方一下又一下的抽插，他的力氣彷彿隨著這個律動被操光。

　　Sebastian的臉隨著晃動蹭著床鋪，他的手放開Chris，轉移到自己的性器上，他粗魯又毫無規則的撫慰前方，而後方的Chris則是維持力道及速度，直到他受不了咬牙吼道：「動快點！Chris，快點！更快也沒關係！」

　　操著他的人接收到指示，罵了一聲「操」決定放任慾望奔馳，他看著自己在那漂亮的臀形間進出，自己的囊袋一下又一下拍打在對方的臀肉上，啪啪啪的聲音讓Chris心癢難耐，他放開Sebastian的腰（上頭果不其然有失控的紅印），轉而貼上Sebastian的胸，他的胸膛碰上Sebastian的背，大手掐揉Sebastian的胸部幾下之後改用手指挑逗那敏感的乳頭——身下的人因為這樣軟下腰，他們原先騰空的下半身掉進床鋪，因為地心引力Chris頂到很深的地方，Sebastian好像還因此發出哭聲。

　　Chris沒把人帶回剛剛的高度，他小幅度又快又重地晃動腰部操幹對方的身體，臉埋進Sebastian的脖子裡，偶爾抬頭親親那發出呻吟的嘴——他們就好像身心契合的情侶一樣，在床鋪上把彼此弄得狼狽不堪，Sebastian把嘴巴埋進床鋪裡尖叫，他的身體因為被Chris壓住而又濕又熱，在身體及床鋪間磨蹭著的性器不知道什麼時候已經射精，黏糊的精液跟後方留下的潤滑劑混在一起，在他腿間提醒著他們是如此享受一切。

 

　　Chris爽到也發出呻吟，他在快速衝刺之後慢下來，深深地在Sebastian體內戳弄，下方的人會發出長而甜蜜的鼻音；他又慢慢加快速度時，Sebastian就會把聲音藏進床鋪裡，但哭腔總會在鼻間洩出，這會讓Chris更加興奮，他在覺得自己快要射精之前，整個人趴到Sebastian身上，他對Sebastian的肩膀及後頸又舔又咬，在一陣快速的抽插之後，Chris用力一頂，抽搐著在Sebastian高頻率蠕動的腸道中射精。

　　被壓著的Sebastian掙扎似地抬頭，他下意識喊著Chris的名字，對方頂到很深的地方，再一次的，Sebastian揪著床單繃緊身體，在Chris放鬆後他難耐地磨蹭床鋪，他在剛剛那一輪操幹時再次挺立的性器叫囂著解放，Sebastian沒理會Chris在他背上的溫存，急切地抬起身體，手握住性器之前，Chris搶先握上，他轉頭本想詢問對方的意圖，卻意外接下男人的吻，他就在難分難捨的熱吻中再次於Chris的手中高潮。

　　幫Sebastian把最後一滴精液擼出來之後，Chris將手上的濁白全數抹在Sebastian的腹部上，接著往上撫摸Sebastian的胸膛，被這麼摸的人小力顫抖著，就像是可憐的小動物一樣，Chris還沒有退出的性器因為這樣而逐漸充血，Sebastian肯定知道這個，但他沒有阻止，他在親吻的同時按住Chris的腰，緩緩扭動勾引對方繼續。

 

　　Chris抽離起身，他把Sebastian翻回正面，扛起對方的腿再次插入——這次沒有指導也沒有對話，他們就這麼靜靜地看著彼此，整個室內只剩下肉體拍打的聲音以及兩人的粗喘，偶爾夾雜被操與操人之間太爽的叫喊。

　　Chris的手抓著Sebastian的大腿肉，他在上頭掐出一個又一個紅印；Sebastian則是瞇起眼一邊玩弄自己的胸部及性器，一邊在迷濛之間捕捉Chris的眼神，他們就像是交往多年的情侶，在一個決定性的眼神之後，Chris放下他的腿欺上，Sebastian則是張開雙手擁抱他，在胸膛接觸的那一秒他們吻上彼此——濃烈的吻混雜著腥羶的味道，Sebastian的雙腿纏在Chris身上好方便對方能夠持續操他；而Chris則是接下安撫Sebastian陰莖的動作，兩人在一個低吼的叫喊下，一前一後再次高潮。

 

　　Chris倒在Sebastian身上，後者癱軟在床上，累到一根手指也沒辦法動。從高潮中平復的Chris先撐起身體，他親了親Sebastian的鼻尖——現在倒是沒什麼好芥蒂的了，畢竟他們連續做了兩次——後者給他一個軟而虛弱的微笑，Chris啞著聲音問，「你能站起來嗎？」

　　「沒辦法。」Sebastian搖搖頭，他的聲音比Chris更啞，「很抱歉沒辦法帶你去環遊世界了。」

　　「沒關係。」聞言笑出聲的Chris伸手順了順對方濕透了的頭髮，「我對環遊世界沒什麼興趣。」

　　Sebastian又劃開微笑，他看著Chris起身、抽開保險套、丟掉保險套之後，帶著滿身的汗水及胯間的液體走進浴室，他閉著眼聽著水聲，在快睡著之前感覺到腿間的熱度，「......你在幫我清理嗎？」

　　「你可以睡，我不會介意。」

　　「你真是個好床伴。」Sebastian睜開眼睛，他努力從睡意中掙扎逃脫，並看著Chris，很可惜的，Chris的腰間圍了一條浴巾，「其實你可以不用理我。」

　　「這也是幫助的一部分，不是嗎？」

　　Sebastian聞言，沈默許久，他看著對方的動作，不知不覺又閉上眼睛。

　　一直到真正入睡前，他感受到身旁位置的下陷以及逐漸變得熟悉的溫度，Sebastian突然覺得他好像終於回到真實世界。

 

　　隔天早上，Sebastian是被電話鈴聲吵醒的，他勉強睜開眼皮，就看到身邊的人掛掉電話，Sebastian用模糊不清的聲音問：「怎麼了？」

　　「沒事。」Chris的手放回Sebastian的腰上，有點安撫意味地拍拍對方的背，「他們在問需不需要送早餐來。」

　　「喔。」Sebastian應了一聲又繼續睡。

　　待他終於清醒時，已經是早上十點了，他睜開眼的時候看到Chris正盯著他看，這讓Sebastian渾身不自在，「我可不是什麼跟你一夜情的女人。」

　　「我猜你要說的應該是早安？」Chris伸手揉揉對方的頭髮，「我比你早三十秒起床而已。」

　　Sebastian疲倦地眨眨眼，「介意我先去廁所嗎？」

　　「去吧。」

　　Sebastian才剛起身，就因為肌肉痠痛及腦袋的鈍痛倒抽一口氣，身邊的Chris對他說了：「我剛剛有請他們送解酒液來了。」

　　Sebastian咕噥一聲表示聽到，他還想找衣服，但他在瞥見床鋪下方的污濁後，懊惱地抹抹臉，轉頭看向躺在床上觀察自己的人，「你介意我直接......」

　　「當然，沒關係。」

　　幸好Chris的眼神裡沒有太多情緒，Sebastian緩緩走進浴室，他轉開蓮蓬頭，讓溫暖的熱水帶走身上的疲憊。

　　唉，沒有浴缸。Sebastian懊惱地想著，幸好前晚他沒有醉到讓Chris不戴保險套就插入——然而，事實上是他誘惑對方的。

　　Sebastian抽了浴巾，他帶著一身熱氣又回到房間，穿著浴袍的Chris已經坐在小沙發上吃早餐了，「喝下去，你的頭痛會好一點。」

　　「蜂蜜水？不是說解酒液嗎？」Sebastian讓自己大方點在Chris身邊坐下，接過那人拿著的杯子之後喝了一口，「謝了。」

　　他們靜靜地吃早餐，Sebastian盯著窗外的白雲，突然問：「你會想要回到過去嗎？」

　　「哪方面的？」

　　「各種方面。」

　　Chris聞言沈默一會兒，「你在後悔昨天晚上、」

　　「不，不是，我只是問問。」Sebastian兩手一攤，他把蜂蜜水喝完，然後開始換衣服。

 

　　我們果然只是陌生人，而昨晚的一切果然只是一夜情。Sebastian在心裡這麼想著，套上褲子後他坐在床沿，也許坐在乾了的精液痕跡上，他不在乎，Chris正在擦嘴巴，然後也起身脫掉浴袍，穿上自己的衣服。

　　Sebastian倒回床鋪，他聞著空氣內各種氣味交雜在一起的味道，覺得又是一陣暈眩，他閉上眼，想要藉此逃離什麼，直到Chris拍拍他的肩膀，他才睜開眼，看著那個站在床邊，把話筒遞給他的人，「怎麼了？」

　　「你的電話。」

　　Sebastian接過電話，他聽了一下，「沒有人。」

 　「有，」Chris也爬上床，他把電話放在自己腿上，「是過去的你，我幫你打電話給他了。」

　　Sebastian一臉困惑地看著Chris，在對方鼓勵的眼神下，他開始做出他自己覺得有點蠢的事情，「嘿，哈囉，Sebastian，你在忙嗎？我是誰？我就是你啊！」

　　Sebastian翻身躺回床上，他把電話塞回Chris手上，「他不信。」

　　「說點什麼讓他信你嘛！」

　　一邊白眼一邊收回話筒的Sebastian想了一下，「我們小時候因為偷穿媽媽的高跟鞋所以跌倒，結果額頭上撞了一個包，雖然留下疤痕但是非常不明顯，就連我們都得仔細看才能發現，對嗎？」

　　Sebastian接收到Chris期待的眼神，他忍不住自己說下去，「我跟你說，你晚些時候在回家的路上，出火車站的時候千萬不要理會那個正在吹小號的男人，因為他是個直男，跟一個直男做愛很累，還會讓你隔天早上變得很彆扭，就這樣囉，掰掰。」

　　Chris聞言睜大眼睛，他兩手一攤，「我讓你彆扭了嗎？」

　　「有點。」Sebastian把雙手放在自己的腹部上，這讓他感覺很安詳，「你也要打一通電話給自己嗎？」

　　「好吧。」Chris調整坐姿，他隨便摸了一下按鈕，然後開始對著話筒說，「嘿，Chris！我是未來的你！什麼？你不信？老兄，我知道你雖然身材很好還留鬍子，但是你超愛迪士尼的，我們小時候還異想天開覺得在海邊會遇到美人魚，差點把自己溺死！」

　　Sebastian聽到這個的時候在旁邊大笑，Chris也跟著劃開嘴角，「好啦，我要跟你說，你在猶豫要不要去Daniel的單身派對前，你會在車站遇到一個好人，先不說他叫什麼名字，保持神秘感是很重要的。」

　　Sebastian躺在床上看著Chris煞有其事地對他眨眨眼，他又想到小美人魚的事情，於是又吃吃地笑出來。

　　「你會見到你的前任，對，沒錯，你還會跟她交談，這一切都是那位神秘人物的功勞，所以，好好陪他環遊世界，拜託！別像個愚蠢的直男，聽懂了嗎？」

　　Chris放下話筒之後，深吸一口氣，「你有好多了嗎？」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「我剛剛已經改變了一些歷史。」Chris半躺在Sebastian身邊，「我的表現應該很不直男了吧？」

　　「噢......」Sebastian皺眉想了一下，「你知道那已經不重要了，Chris，木已成舟......幹嘛？」

　　Chris把手搭在Sebastian放在腹部的手上，他湊到Sebastian耳邊，煞有其事地壓低聲音，「放心，我會為孩子負責的。」

　　Sebastian愣了幾秒大笑，他順著玩笑接下去，「那就拜託你了。」

　　他們兩個的視線膠著，不知道是Sebastian先拉扯Chris的領口還是Chris先湊上去，這是他們在清醒的情況下第一次接吻。

　　Chris在退開的時候輕聲表示：「嘿，我們差不多該退房了。」

　　「喔，也對。」Sebastian眨眨眼，他看著沒有移動的Chris，不太確定地問，「還想再一次嗎？」

　　「沒錯。」Chris笑著又親了上去。

　　直到被電話聲打斷，Chris才依依不捨起身，他幫Sebastian拿好外套跟郵差包，並等待Sebastian穿好他的靴子才一起離開。

  
　　「你有多放點小費嗎？」

　　「沒有，我身上只有10塊。」

　　「清潔人員會瘋掉。」Sebastian笑著說。

　　他們一起走出飯店，太陽照得他們睜不開眼，Sebastian問：「我要往左，你呢？」

　　「我要往右。」

　　「好吧。」

　　接著是十秒的沈默，Chris表示：「今天晚上，在車站。」

　　「我大概十點多會到那裡，跟昨晚一樣。」

　　「很好。」

　　「那麼，到時候見。」

　　「好，我會等你。」Chris拍拍背在身上的小號。

 

　　他們在離開前擁抱彼此，然後各自前往自己的方向。他們的心中沒有不捨，甚至還有期待，期待接下來即將發生的，新的故事。

 

 

-fin.

 

花了一個月寫完，而且都是在line視窗裡隨寫隨丟給雷雷XD

重點是！為什麼可以寫一萬兩千字啊，這到底什麼巫術的以上。

 

 


End file.
